Still with You Until The End
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Dua minggu setelah kematian Korosensei, selalu menjadi fikiran seorang Karma saat melihat pandangan Nagisa setelah sang guru menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. / "—ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya." / Tidak pernah ia menyangka hari dimana hujan turun begitu saja menjadi hari yang akan mengubah semuanya. / "—aku... membunuh seseorang."


A/N (1) : Ceritanya saya masih galau karena FB saya yang _**Yun Que**_ tetiba tanpa sebab ga bisa di login dengan alasan harus upload foto KTP dkk dsb. Dan FB saya yang _**Tres Spade**_ masih baru dan sepi-pi-pi dan ga bisa fg-ingan bareng sama fans KHR, Ansatsu dkk TwT mana ffic Ansatsu gaje yang bikinnya sembarangan di status ga bisa dilanjut lagi...

/malahcurcol

Jadinya, saya mau bikin aja disini lah ffic Ansatsunya, walaupun saya tau kalau ini ffic pertama saya disini dan kayaknya me masih belum bisa nangkep betul gimana sifat satu sama satu char. Jadi kemungkinan untuk OOC sangat besar. /plak

Oke, yang pernah baca di FB me, mungkin chap 1 ini—gabungan dari 3 status yang sudah me bikin ^w^ jadi, silahkan di skip kalau mau nunggu kelanjutannya~

 **.**

 **.**

—Tangannya gemetar.

Ini bukan akhir yang ia inginkan, dan perasaan ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Di depannya, makhluk berwarna kuning yang selama 1 tahun itu menjadi guru terbaik menurut mereka tampak menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sama seperti biasanya.

"K—Koro-sensei..."

"Aku sudah menduga jika kau yang akan bisa melakukannya... Nagisa-kun..."

Di tangannya pisau itu menancap. Tepat pada jantungnya—pisau anti-sensei, yang akan mengakhiri hidup makhluk itu. Tepat beberapa menit sebelum ledakan itu terjadi. Dengan bantuan dari semuanya, saat pesta kelulusan mereka semua diadakan.

Ini adalah rencana bersama, dan siapapun yang memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya—akan membunuh guru mereka itu. Namun tidak Nagisa—ia sudah bersumpah untuk membantunya untuk tetap hidup. Mengembalikan wujudnya, kembali menjadi 'God of Death' sang Assasin terkenal sebelum berubah menjadi Koro-sensei.

Murid lain terdiam, mereka hanya berdiri mematung beberapa meter dari keduanya. Bahkan tidak ada hiruk pikuk yang menandakan kegembiraan mereka mencapai target yang mereka inginkan selama 1 tahun ini.

"Te—tetapi aku..."

"Tidak ingin membunuhku? Kau tahu kau harus melakukannya Nagisa-kun," pemuda itu masih terdiam dengan tangan yang gemetar. Tidak merasakan kehangatan yang biasa ia rasakan setiap tentakel itu menyentuh kepalanya, "aku hanya bersyukur tidak perlu melukai kalian hingga akhir..."

...

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu...?"

"Karena sejak awal—tugasmu adalah membunuhku bukan?" suara tawa khas itu masih terdengar sama di telinganya, "—selamat... atas kelulusan kalian, murid-muridku..."

.

.

 **Still with You Until The End**

 **Rated :** T (semi M—for murder)

 **Genre :** Angst/Tragedy

 **Pairing :** Karma x Nagisa (Slight!Family!KoroxNagisa)

 **Warning :** AU-Story, OOC, Yaoi (BL), dark theme (maybe)

.

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assasination Classroom) by Matsui Yuusei**_ _Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan cerita ini. Dan cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk keisengan belaka._

 _._

 **Chapter 1, I Killed Someone**

.

"— _setengah tahun setelah bumi berhasil selamat dari penyerangan alien, belum ada kabar pasti dari—"_

—Pip.

TV dimatikan, pemuda berambut merah itu tampak meletakkan remote di tangannya diatas meja yang ada di depan sofa itu. Pada akhirnya pengejaran mereka akan guru wali mereka berakhir dengan tewasnya Koro-sensei di tangan Nagisa.

Semua orang beranggapan jika hanya kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Nagisa saat menerima uang itu. Hanya murid-murid kelas 3-E yang mengetahui bagaimana sumpah seorang Shiota Nagisa untuk menyelamatkan sang guru dan mengembalikannya ke wujudnya yang semula.

Dan ironisnya, di tangannyalah sang guru tewas—tikaman langsung ke jantung beberapa menit sebelum ledakan terjadi.

Trrrr...

"Ah," ia menatap layar telpon yang berdering di tangannya. Mengangkatnya saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, "—selamat siang, Karasuma-sensei."

" _Aku bukan lagi gurumu Karma, selain kau bukan lagi murid SMP—tugasku menjadi gurumu sudah selesai,_ " suara yang tidak berubah sejak setengah tahun yang lalu itu tampak membuat pemuda itu tertawa, " _apakah kau mendapatkan kabar?_ "

"Berita itu masih tersebar?" TV yang dimatikan itu tampak ia hidupkan kembali. Secangkir teh di depannya ia hirup, menatap pada layar dimana berita menampakkan kelanjutan dari omong kosong yang ia dengar.

"— _setengah tahun berlalu semenjak kedatangan alien yang akan meledakkan bumi. Dan pemuda bernama Shiota Nagisa yang diberitakan membunuh alien itu menghilang. Seolah ditelan oleh bumi—bersama dengan kekayaan yang ia dapatkan dari hadiah itu."_

"Apakah para pencari berita itu tidak pernah tahu kebenarannya?"

" _Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan berita yang bagus jika mengatakan semua kebenarannya Karma. Nagisa menghilang beberapa minggu setelah kematianNYA. Dan uang hadiah itu, dikembalikan secara misterius pada pihak pemerintah,_ " Karma terdiam. Ia masih menyunggingkan senyuman itu, " _aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia fikirkan._ "

"—kurasa, aku tahu."

" _Kau mengatakan sesuatu?_ "

"Tidak," Karma tertawa seperti biasa, "—aku akan menghubungimu saat aku tahu dimana dia. Oke?"

" _Hei, tung—_ **Pip**."

Handphone terputus, kali ini ia benar-benar mematikan TV itu. Berdiri dari sofa empuk di rumahnya, ia berjalan kearah lantai dua rumahnya yang ia tinggali sendiri. Membuka sebuah pintu tanpa suara, kegelapan yang ia temukan saat sosok yang ditutupi oleh kegelapan itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau tahu kalau mereka mencarimu bukan?" ia melangkah, hingga sosok itu disinari cahaya dari sela pintu yang terbuka. Rambut biru yang tetap sama, namun tidak terawat—dan pandangan yang tampak kosong, "sampai kapan kau akan diam disini..."

.

.

"Nagisa."

.

.

Flash Back

.

.

' _Ini membosankan...'_

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kearah kaca rumahnya yang tampak basah karena hujan yang turun dengan deras. Ia yakin, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum hujan ini akan berganti menjadi badai.

Dua minggu.

Ia tidak menyangka waktu akan berlalu lama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Masa SMPnya, selama 1 tahun di kelas 3-E seperti sebuah mimpi. Memburu guru mereka, bertemu dengan para assasin dan juga orang-orang dari pihak kepolisian, dan tentu saja sosok Korosensei selalu muncul pada setiap kenangannya di kelas itu.

' _Aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Nagisa lagi. Ia sudah cukup sibuk dengan kepopulerannya karena menyelamatkan dunia..._ '

Iris matanya menutup, membiarkan helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya beberapa saat, ketika iris mata itu kembali membuka dan menerawang pada jendela yang ia senderi. Mengingat saat ia hanya bisa menatap Korosensei dan Nagi—saat terakhir kali ia melihat sosok sang guru yang meregang nyawa di tangan pemuda itu.

Bahkan ia yang lebih lama mengenal Nagisa daripada yang lainnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik tatapan itu. Ia mengerti jika Nagisa adalah orang yang paling tidak menginginkan kematian Korosensei. Namun, tatapan itu—ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Jiwanya seolah menghilang—dan ia mengerti penyebabnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang lainnya...

' _Ada sesuatu yang aneh... seperti—_ '

 **DING DONG**

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Ia berjalan, menuju intercom yang ada didepan pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Ya?"

" _..."_

"Siapa disana?"

" _...ini aku."_

Tidak perlu kata-kata lainnya untuk menyadari siapa yang ada didepan pintu itu. Ia segera membuka pintu itu, mendapati sosok pemuda berambut biru itu basah oleh hujan yang turun disana. Namun, satu hal yang menjadi perhatiannya saat itu adalah—noda merah yang mengotori beberapa bagian tubuh pemuda itu.

"...Nagisa?"

...

" _Kami membawakan sebuah berita tentang ditemukannya sesosok mayat di salah satu bangunan tua yang merupakan bekas salah satu bagian SMP—"_

Suara TV terdengar jelas kala itu. Dan Karma yakin saat itu bahkan suara badai yang semakin datang tidak menutup pendengarannya akan berita itu.

"...aku—" ada jeda jelas dan lama yang terjadi diantara mereka. Karma tidak bisa berbicara apapun, begitu juga Nagisa yang seolah mencoba menelan dalam-dalam perkataannya, "—aku membunuh seseorang..."

 **ZRASSH!**

"— _polisi mengidentifikasi korban bernama Kaede Kayano berusia 15 tahun."_

Iris mata itu membulat. Dan ia mengerti perasaan yang saat itu ia rasakan. Akabane Karma, mengetahui satu hal saat memandangi tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sama, seperti saat ia harus berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan pemuda itu.

"...apa?"

—desisan ular itu seolah masih terdengar, mencari mangsa yang bisa ia lumat dengan mudah.

— **To be Continue—**

A/N (2) :

/kabursebelumdihajar

K—kan namanya juga dark theme, walaupun memang mungkin kurang ngena tapi yah... gitu deh, mau gimana lagi. Kenapa Kayano yang dibunuh duluan? Sebenernya karena—ehem—nanti juga diberitahu.

Pokoknya ini dark theme, dan mungkin ini ffic singkat yang ga terlalu banyak chapternya :3

Ada yang sudi memberikan kritikan untuk ffic pertama saya di fandom ini? XD


End file.
